All because that one stupid game
by pizzoner
Summary: Dan and Phil are best friends, at a party as teenagers and Dan got a dare to make put with Phil, but then Phil starts to grow feelings for Dan.
1. Chapter 1

"Dare," Dan said to the person facing him in the circle. he didn't really know how he got to that point. it was crazy, one muinet he was playing video games with his best friend, the next hes drunk at some party playing truth or dare. phil was passed out on the floor, even if he wasnt even that drunk, he fell asleep anyway.  
"Go make out with phil," he said, Dan didn't even know who was talking to him, but he was too drunk to actually care.

he looked over his shoulder to see Phil's figure lying on the floor, his chest raising and falling rythemcally, obviously asleep. He nodded and got up towards Phil and stopped at his feet, got on the ground and crawled above sleeping Phil, and looked at him for a muinet. Phils hand was holding a plastic cup and his head was tilt to the side, his neck exposed. Dan knew all of the people that sat at the circle were  
watching him, but he took his time. in order to wake Phil up, he started kissing his neck, close to his collar bones. he kissed and nibbled on every inch of it, going up and biting, licking the pale skin and leaving marks, dragging his lips and setting a light pressure on. he could feel Phils breathing change rythem, and his head moved to the other side and he mumbled something as he woke up.

Phil opened his eyes to see a Dan hovering above him, and before he could do anything, Dan got closer and closer and their mouths met roughly, opening and closing, disconnecting and connecting again,  
and the sound of lips crashing filled the room. Dan grined his hips on Phils and a moan escaped Phils mouth. Dans perfect lips pressured softly on Phils pink ones, and it felt warm, gentle and just plain  
amazing. when Dans drunk side got going on Dan started getting a little more rough, placing a few kisses every time and he licked Phils lips as Phil opened them and he slid his tongue inside his mouth brushing their tongues together to a sloppy messy kiss.

As Dans crotch still on Phils, Dan got some more pressure on it and moved his hips on Phil, giving Phil pleasure to earn a moan melt into the kiss. Phils hand found Dans cheek as the other found his waist, holding them as  
Dans elbows were on the each side of Phils head and his fingers tingled in his hair. if it werent for the game, people thought they were doing this forever.

When a parting lip sound appered, Dan pulled away and got up to return to the circle of people playing that one stupid game.  
All Phil felt right now was confusion and emptyness and that feeling between this legs. Dan being hot is one thing, but Dan grinding his crotch up yours is another, and Phil enjoyed that a little bit too much.  
**wait what?** _God_, what just happened?

After a few muinets of confuseness he got up to take another drink. he felt wether he was too drunk or not drunk enough, but he didnt care, he needed a drink. maybe it didnt even happen? did Phil  
dream it? he didn't know himself. he just needed to sit down and think. his best friend just made out with him. well, Dan _IS_ drunk, but if Phil was being honest, he liked it. he like that _alot_. as he walked pass  
people gave him weird looks, some girls gave him grins, and some disgusted looks, looking down on his body. Phil didn't get their looks, untill he looked down, and oh. _OH_. so that what that feeling was. oh well.  
maybe it really was just some weird dream, but why about Dan?

He already forgot about the lump in his jeans and sat on the floor where he passed out earlier, which felt like a year ago. he sat down and looked for Dan. he was still sitting in the circle of laughing  
teenagers, even if theres nothing funny happening. he took a sip of his drink and stared at Dan's profile for a muinet. the light from the lamps on the dark night time hitting Dans skin making a perfect  
mixture of lightning and made him look like an angel, when he laughed Phil could see his dimple so clearly. when Dan blinked it looked like slow moition, but maybe it was Phils drink. only now he notices all  
the small details about Dan, and how he actually, really likes everything about him. his movements, the was he holds his legs when theyre crossed, that mysterious look when someone was asked a  
question on truth, the colour of his skin, his hair, his everything. he could just stare at him the whole night, but then Dan turned to catch his stare.

He smiled and winked at Phil then crawled over to him, not minding the other teenagers calling him and just minded Phil. he got to him and got really close, holding Phils upper armes and their noses nearly  
touching, setting streams of elerction throught Phils body, Dan stared into Phils eyes with wide eyes and Phil breathed heavily into Dans mouth, breathing the same air as Dan mumbled finally, "aeloveyou".

Phil was very confused right now. Dan didn't love him. he loved girls. he wasnt gay. he couldnt love him. he is really drunk. yes. hes drunk. "You're drunk, Dan" Phil said quietly, only the thought of Dan loving him couldnt get off his mind.  
"no'm not!" Dan drunk-mumbled loudly at Phil and all Phil could do was giggle at the cuteness. "You need to sit down a bit. do wanna sit with me?" Phil was drunk, but not as drunk as Dan. he saw him like that before,  
well they are best friends. he knew what to do to relax him.

"yes." Dan whispered and stuck his head on Phils neck, that he nibbled on earlier, and snuggled into Phil, wraping Phils arms around himself, forcing Phil to hug him.  
"What are you doing?" Phil laughed.  
"mmmmhm" Dan mumbled at Phils neck and looked like he was going to sleep on him, so without thinking, Phil lied on the floor and with Dan not letting him go, he spooned him untill hey both fell asleep, teens looking and giggling at them and others also passed out surrouning the house, smelled of alcohol and perfume.


	2. Chapter 2

the next day Phil woke up to a humming in his neck. he wiggles a bit and realizes where hes at, still on the floor in his friends house from the party last night. Dan is hugging him to a cuddle and his legs curl into Phils. what was happening? he tapped his fingers on Dand back and stroked his spine. Dan squeesed his body at Phils and relaxed again, sighing out of his nose.  
was he asleep? probably.

why were they cuddled? what? did something happen last night? Phil wanted to look around but Dan was holdong him too tightly to move, so he rested his head on the floor, holded Dan a bit more tightly and fell asleep again.

about an hour later, Phil woke up to Dan stroking his cheek sitting on his legs. whats up with Dan lately?  
he opened his yeys and looked up at Dans stare. he was so georgous. he still looked sleepy, but he continued stroking Phils face. "Well," Dan then says. "its time to go."  
Phil looked around and saw some passed out teens on the floor and some getting ready. he blinked at Dan. He leyd on his elbows and looked at Dan. "You're sitting on my legs" he managed to say. Dan was so beautiful. so, so beautiful. and everytime he looks at him its like he gets to see him for the first time again, like his brain cant evern manage his face. and he only gets all the small details now.

"oh, yeah, sorry" Dan said and winked, scoffed off Phil.  
whats up with him winking all the time? is he still drunk?  
Phil sat up and felt a sharp pain in his head and groand of pain. "Dan, do you mind me staying over? Ill need a ride anyway so can I just stay at yours?" he asked. "sure man," Dan replied flirtily and crawled closer to Phil. "Id ride you" he chucked and kissed Phil. Phil didnt pull away just yet. it was quick as it ended and Dan was staring at him again and got up from Phil.

Dan handed Phil hand to help him get up. Phil happily accepts it and holds his hand and lifts himself up to meet Dans face starring right at him and Dan couldnt help but kiss him. everything was so loud.  
Dan lifted his face to the right to get more access to Phil and holds his Jaw. he didnt taste like anything, which was weird, but Phil just went with it. the kiss was loving and gentle. soon he pulled away and smiled widely.  
they walked towards the exit,  
Phil rasied his eyebrows and answered, "yeah my best friend drunk kisses me, I'm not really convinced"  
"true," Dan said. they got to the car and Dan drived. "You're a good kisser" he blinked at Phil at the passanger seat. Phil blushed. the drive passes fast and but Phil didn't notice really.

they got to Dans house quickly and walked to the kitchen and took a glass of water. Phil placed the glass on the counter and looked at Dan as he walked towards his room. when suddnly,  
"ugh, Phil!" Dan groaned at him with sudden confidence, "I love you I love you I love you!" Phil kissed Dan.

Dan grabbed his hand and guided him to his room, as they entered Dan shut thr door and pushed Phil against it. he stared at him for a moment and then kissed his lips with a hungry kiss, yet full of lust. their lips moved in sync, unconnecting and reconnecting again and again, Phil wrapped his arms around Dans waist and deepens the kiss.

"you're so beautiful," Phil mumbles into the kiss and he could feel Dan smiles against his lips.  
Dan was interal shocked. Phil thought he was beautiful. the perfect and amazing Phil thought he was beautiful and he was kissing him.  
Phil licked Dans lips as a premission to slid his tongue to his mouth, which Dan eccepts immeditaly.  
their tongues curled and stroked and it was amazing. they couldnt ask for better. just then Dan pulled away and got to his knees, looking up at Phil and

"PHIL! PHIL WAKE UP FOR FUCKS SAKE!" he could hear Dan calling him from his sleep. shit. he opened his eyes and he looked at a worried Dan waking him up from his very, very peaceful sleep.  
The room was empty but Dan him and the dude theyre at. "Fucking finally, you were sleeping forever!" Dan chuckled. "I bet you had nice dreams," Dan looked Down at Phils body then winked at him.  
Phil looked down too when he saw it. ohshitohshitohshit. his face was red with emmbaressment and he glared at Dan. "DAN!" he hugs his legs and burries his head between them.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride"  
"Don't say that"  
Dan laughed, "Oh god Phil!"

Phil ran to the car, nevermind that there was no one to see the lump in his pants. as they were in the car, Dan grinned and couldnt help but chuckle.  
"Please don't tell anyone," Phil was still blushing. "wasnt planning on." Dan said, and getting a relieved sigh from Phil as he dropped him at his place.  
"see you on Monday or something?" "yeah, bye Dan!" "Bye" they waved and Phil ran to his room quickly. his parents were in their room and everything was normal, excepts Phils situation.

he jumped on his bed and burried his face in the pillow. "fuckfuckfuckshitshitshit" was all he could manage to think.  
he curled into his duvet and took his pants off. his pants were itchy and annoying on his erection. at least Dan doesnt know what brought it up.  
he dipped his hands into his boxers and let out a sigh. he needed friction.  
The skin to skin feeling felt good, as the only thought on Phils mind was Dan. Dans eyes, Dans smile, Dans touch, Dans kiss, Dans body, everything. only Dan Dan Dan. and Damn, that boy was driving Phil crazy.  
he pumped his hand around him, imagining it's Dans hand. he burries his head even further into the pillow as he makes circles with his hips into his hand and twisting his wrist everytime his palm gets to the tip, and it felt good.  
Phil gasped and groaned, his pillow shuffling the noise.

All he could picture was his dream over and over again, the look Dan gave him when he was on his knees, and how he said he loves him. God, how he wished that.  
then he remembered that Dan kissed him. the drunk sloppy messy kiss memory was setting butterflies and pressure on his body. he needs it again. he craves it. the touch of Dans perfect lips on his own, moving in such passion and hunger, But its a daydream away.  
he imagines Dans mouth around his cock. all warm and wet, sucking and licking at it, filled with want.  
"fuck," Phil groaned. he moved his hand faster and harder every time, and he could feel the feeling in his stomach begin, and it felt so good.

then it happened. Phil was sent over the edge, pleasure and electric waves setting from head to toe, suffled moans of Dans name escaped his parted lips ad he comes into his hand.  
"ugh," Phil groaned and relaxed on the bed, riding out his high.  
"fuck," he whisperes to himself, "Dan you are such a whore" 


End file.
